1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector including an insulative housing and a shielding shell enclosing the housing and having a pair of side arm soldering legs properly positioned by the insulative housing. This application relates to the copending application having the same applicant Ser. No. 15/636,564, the same inventors, the same filing date with a title of “ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING AN INSULATIVE OUTER COVER AND A BRACKET INSERT-MOLDED WITH THE OUTER COVER”.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 105449443, issued on Mar. 30, 2016, discloses a waterproof electrical connector including an insulative housing, plural contacts retained to the housing, a shielding shell enclosing the housing, and an insulative outer cover enclosing the shielding shell.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0018883, published on Jan. 19, 2017, discloses, among others, an insulated housing, an inner shell enclosing and secured to the housing, and an outer shell enclosing and secured to the inner shell.